Snip
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Yugi gets a haircut?Well find out, by reading!See Yugi's wake up call from Yami and then see Yugi have a haircut plus the barbor makes a mistake.ONESHOT,PLEASE REVIEW!I felt like writing something funny and did! Check it out!


**Yami: Really, I mean seriously. Are you actually going to write this story?**

**Well, I have always wondered about it and today I have decided to acctually write what I think would happen.**

**Yugi: You really wonder how I do this?**

**Yups! I mean with that hairstyle I just don't know. Of cource it does seem like you've never get a haircut, I mean in Gx your hair was even taller!**

**Yami: Hey, that offends me too. Since he basically looks like a copy of me in 10 years!**

**Yugi: How about someone asking me?**

**...NAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Yugi: Whatever, just get on with it. **

**Ok!**

**Disclamier: Don't own Yugioh, but will as soon as the creater dies.**

**Yami: You don't even remember Yugioh's creator's name either.**

**Shut it!**

_"mindlink"_

"talking"

_thoughts_ **(and so on)**

_"Yugi, wake up." _Yami gently nudged at the sleeping form of Yugi, who was still sound asleep. His attempted failed however for Yugi didn't respond, but unconciously swatted at Yami's transparent hand. Yami sighed and again attempted to wake up Yugi.

_"Yugi!" _Yami called out to his sleeping friend a little louder, through his mindlink. This time Yugi turned over in his sleep, though that was all he did.

_Okay, that's it! _Yami mentally shouted to himself.

_"YUGI! WAKE UPPPPPPP!" _Yami shouted with a megaphone to Yugi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi leaped out of his bed, startled by the sudden noise. I mean you would yell too if you were woken up by that commotion. Yugi landed with a thump onto the ground with Yami sitting on the ground, laughing too hard to stand up.

"It's not that funny, Yami!" Yugi pouted, mad from being woke up that way.

"Hey, I tried to start off gently, yet you wouldn't wake up. So I had to up my voice a bit." Yami answered, trying to maintain his laughter.

Yugi hmphed, not able to think of a good comeback.

"Anyway, I was just trying to help you not miss your appointment. I mean your going to be late if you leave now." Yami stated as Yugi eyes widened in realization at what he had forgotten about.

"OH MY GOSH; I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Yugi rushed down the stairs after putting the puzzle on and Yami was pulled down with him.

"Wait, Yugi you-" Yami didn't finish as the tug of the puzzle seemed to choke him. Yugi continued to rush to the breakfast table, to cook a Pop-Tart, the quickest thing he could think to make.

"Yugi, you forgot to-" Yami didn't finish as the tug of the puzzle yanked him down the steps, therefore making Yami tumble down the staircase.

"OH!" He fell down one staircase.

"Ahhh."He fell down two steps.

"AGHHH!" Yami fell down on his head, tumbling five more steps before he reached the bottom.

"Uggghhhh, the pain."Yami stated, crumpled at the bottom of the staircase, but Yugi didn't notice since he was furriously rushing to eat a Pop-Tart without chocking.

"Stop lying there, Yami! We have to go!" Yugi ran past Yami when suddenly, Yami appeared in front of him.

"What are you-" Yugi began when Yami interrupted.

"Dang it, Yugi! I've been trying to tell you, YOUR STILL IN FREAKING PAJAMAS!" Yami stormed while Yugi looked at himself, to see it true.

"Opps!" Yugi ran back upstairs and shut his bedroom door behind him.

"Wait, Yami. Why are you still in here!" Yugi yelled behind the door.

"Because you still have on the puzzle! If I wanted to see this I would have looked at my self in the mirror when I was a teenager." Yami shouted back.

"T.M.I, man. I didn't need to hear that." Yugi stated then peeked through the door and slid the puzzle on the ground. He slammed the door shut, then quickly came out hopping on one leg, attempting to get a shoe on his other foot. After getting the shoe on, he dashed out the door. Seconds pasted and Yugi came back and put on the puzzle on.

_"Sorry, Yami."_ Yugi whispered through there link before rushing away to his destination.

_"Silly, Yugi. Tricks are for-. Wait, that came out wrong."_ Yami muttered to himself, sencing Yugi had probally stopped walking plus had a say-what look on his face.

_"Just keep walking. People are staring."_ Yami stated while Yugi carried on to there destination.

**20 minutes later...**

"Well, I guess I can close up shop now." The barber was about to close the door when Yugi smacked into him, yelling something about being there.

"I can see your here, kid. I mean your not invisible, ya know." The barber said as Yugi composed himself and walked into the barber shop.

"Sorry, I sort of woke up late." Yugi attempted to apoligize, heading towards the barber chair.

"Wait, your my nine-thirty customer?" The baber was staring at Yugi's hair.

_Goodness, gracious! I've seen alot of hairstyles in Japan, but this tops freaky. _The barbor was wondering how anyone could even cut that hair, if anyone did. It seemed to him, the kid's hair gave him about a fourth of his height, which wasn't much.

"Yeah, I'm your nine-thirty...Is there a problem?" Yugi questioned, observing the bewildered face of the barbor.

"Uhhh, noooooo... It's just your-" The babor started, though couldn't finish, when Yugi intterupted.

"What is it? Is it my height?" Yugi started questioning the barbor.

"Well, it's-" The babor began again, yet was interrupted by Yugi.

"What? You got a problem with people who won't get a growth spurt for a few years? Hmmmm, HMMMMMM!" Yugi was began to get in the barbor's face now.

"No, it's just your-"

"My what?" Yugi questioned the barbor, cocking his head to the side, with a phycotic look.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all... Let me just cut some hair, shall I." The barber walked over to Yugi and placed the clothing over Yugi, for the hair not to get all over him.

_It's a good thing it was nothing... I was about to go hood all up on him._ Yami said to himself, not noticing Yugi could hear him. He didn't even notice as Yugi gave a questioning glance before he noticed the barbor staring at him.

_Wow, a guy staring at me. That's "not" creepy at all. Of cource it does beat the way some guys in that alley where staring at me._ Yugi pondered to himself as the barbor nerviously gather his materials.

_"Yami, what did you do to those guys in that alley?"_ Yugi asked Yami, remembering he didn't remember anything after those guys staring at him.

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ Yami thought back, letting the memory hit him full force.

_**Flashback~**_

_Yugi walked through an alley, to school, when he noticed some guys give him a weird look. Yugi gradually began picking up the pace when a guy jumped in front of him. _

_"Are you looking for something?" Yugi asked trying to walk away, but the guy kept blocking him._

_"You could say that." The guy stared intently, down at Yugi not noticing the glow of his puzzle._

_"Yeah, well you could say that I'm leaving." Yami stated cooly, now in the place of Yugi. Yami swiftly dodged the guy and began walking away when the guy called back something disturbing._

_"What you say?" Yami asked, an undertone of warning could be heard._

_"I said where's the rush ya, son of-a-biscut-makeeeeeeer!" The guy shouted to Yami, again. Yami turned swiftly around and walked back._

_"Hey, ever heard of a penalty game?" Yami asked with excitment._

**_10 seconds later..._**

_"Nooooo,nooooo, the voices. They won't shut up!" The guy yelled in the alley as Yami stalked off with a smirk._

_The only noise in the alley now was the last thing the guy said,_

_"NOOOO, I HATE THE MOVIE MULAN! STOP SINGING WE ARE MEN! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_(We are men)  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(We are men)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(We are men)  
With all the strength of a raging fire_

_**End Flashback~**_

_"Well, ummm. Uhhh, the barbor's asking what hairstyle you want, gooodbye!" _Yami closed the mindlink and slammed his soul room door close.

_"Whatever." _Yugi sent back and began telling the barbor about what hairstyle he wanted.

"Yeah, I just want a little of the blond bang to be cut off. Maybe, a bit off the redish-violet part, but remember to keep it spiky-" The barber sniped off a piece of the tip of Yugi's hair and they both watched it float down.

"Uhhhh, it was an accident." the barbr tried to the explain himself, whe he noticed a glow shine from Yugi's puzzle.

_Did the kid just age 10 years or is it just me? _The barbor wondered to himself as Yugi stood up and turned towards him.

"Want to play a game?" Yami asked the barbor with a smile.~

**Hahhahahahaha. I crack myself even if this isn't the funniest thing in the world.**

**Yugi: Ok, now I have to ask, seriously, I mean seriously? Are you serious?**

**In all seriousiness I say no.**

**Yami: Ok, I would not have done that!... I would only have mind crushed him.**

**...**

**Yugi: Anyway, where is my Granpa?**

**Oh, he was, ummmm**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Yami: Hey, Yugi's grandpa, you have any pancakes.**_

_**Grandpa: No, but I have-**_

_**Yami: MINDCRUSH! (grandpa falls to the floor and Yami heaves him into a closet) **_

_**Yugi: Yami, have you seen my grandpa? He's been-**_

_**Yami: Sorry, didn't see him! Ask the author! (Yami flees into puzzle)**_

_**End Flashback-**_

**Yugi: How could you?**

**Yami: It was the author that wrote this, not me!**

**Hey! (hits Yami with a frying pan, but aciidently hits Yugi too)**

**Whoops, well at least I'm not doing what Tea would do with them unconcious. Anyway, please review! I just felt like writing this and did so, BYE****!**

Mystery Agent Out!~


End file.
